tainted
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: A girl who's part succubus and witch finds herself tied to two wolves. Lemony goodness and slightly dark themes. Tyler x Klaus x OC


**Tainted**

**M**

**Summary: A girl who's part succubus and witch finds herself tied to two wolves. Lemony goodness and slightly dark themes.**

**Tyler x Iris x Klaus**

A beautiful girl with a rich chocolate skintone began directing her black and red converse to the "Stoner Pit." Her deep aquamarine eyes narrowed at a young boy who was fifteen, pale, and lanky with dark brown hair. _How did I ever get wrapped up in this? _She wondered as she made her way over to him, her boyfriend's school football jersey flowing back and forth in the September breeze with skin tight leather pants and her untamable curly long hair was in a ponytail.

"I know why your here, Iris." The said cheerleader rolled her eyes at his tone. Really she understood that he lost his parents but enough with the pity party. She herself had a dad who would much rather be half acrossed the globe than be near her or her sister, She had a mother who skipped off when they both were only children, a buzzkill of a little sister, and Grams who keeps talking about her being the walking, talking figure of doom. If that was family, she didn't want any part of that. It all depended on your reactions and how mature you are. Death was apart of life. We are born, we live, we die.

"Then why are you still here?" She gave him a look, making him gulp. Damn Elena and Bonnie to hell. "You know Jeremy, I could tell you to take you and your ... friends." She tried to find the right word for the losers around her, "away from here."

Jeremy couldn't believe his ears, "Are you saying ... to ditch?"

"I am not saying anything like that!" She looked mock frustration at him, "I am only saying to get high somewhere else, before your sister finds out." Jeremy looked amused, taking her hint. "But I am sorry that I can't. You should have said no to drugs, killing your brain cells and all that grown up stuff I should tell you."

_What? _Unlike Elena, She didn't see any problem with having alittle fun. Even though she took Caroline's position as head cheerleader, something that the green eyed blondie didn't like at all, she was still partying. She was the fun, sarcastic, feisty, stubborn, artistic Bennett - everyone knew it.

Jeremy smiled at her and was about to reply when he was cut off, "Iris! Gilbert!"

She smiled as she saw her boyfriend walking toward her. He had on a leather jacket, white t - shirt, dark blue pants and black shoes. She felt a pull to him, and knew for a while now she was different but why did it feel like she was only half complete when around Tyler? What was she missing?

"Stay away from my girl, Gilbert." His husky voice was full with a threat, making her turn to mush and cream her thong and making it go down her legs. She shook her head, confused, why did she turn into a bitch in heat around Tyler. He hasn't even touched her yet.

"Relax Ty." She looked at him like, 'Really, did you just pair me up with him?' Making him smile lightly at her. She mocked glared at him, "He is Elena's little brother.." _As if that made a difference to either of them. _"I was just doing a favor for Bonnie and Elena." _As if that mattered. _

He gave her a look, making her think he was thinking along the same lines, "So?" He said playfully at her, "I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass."

She giggled at him as he kissed her, before slipping his tongue in her mouth with both of his hands on her ass, her D covered breasts were forced against his muscular chest. Tyler gave a sly, triumpant look at Jeremy who looked at of place when Iris moaned.

_Gilbert, I hoped you enjoyed that little show, because that's all you'll be seeing. _Tyler thought possessively.

"I can smell you." He whispered in her ear when Jeremy left, smirking when she moaned at him and started to grind her front with his, "You want that?"

He never knew Iris could be such a sex hell cat, their first time was when he popped her cherry, and she wore him out all the times after that. He kissed her three times, savoring her vanilla favor that was in her mouth, before leaving her with a mock salute.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, and the primal twang in her voice made his cock stir.

"I believe that I'm going to class." Tyler had lust in his twinkling dark eyes as he winked at her, "Catch ya later."

She smirked at his back as he walked away, his black spiky hair tossed in the breeze, his dark olive skintone shimmer slightly in the non existant sun breaking through the blouds. Two could play that game.

Tyler smirked as he felt her eyes scanning every detail on him back. Sex with Iris may be hot, but angry sex was even better. Besides Iris didn't do quickies - she always wanted more of his cock - more of him. Surprisingly, no matter how hard he gave it to her she always wanted more. He always felt as pull to her, he just couldn't explain it.

_"My grams says I'm a walking, talking figure of doom ... You wouldn't leave me if I just happened to be a little different ... would you?"_

_"Of course not." He held her, silently running his fingers through her hair, knowing it would calm her down._

He shook his head and rubbed his chest while talking with Matt.. it hurt.

**Hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think? Thanks. :)**


End file.
